When Germs Attack: A Ben 10 Alien Force FanFiction
by ShockScythe
Summary: Kevin's sick. But, after being found with fungi growing on him, sick with what? While trying to help figure out what's with the fungi, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Zeke find that everyone in Bellwood is sick with the same virus! But what is this strange virus that turns everyone into zombies? Will Ben and his friends be able to put a stop to the virus before time runs out for them all?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back, my children! I have another fanfic for you today!**

**I only own my character and the plot of this fanfic. Everything else belongs to their original owners.**

**Keep dem pants on and enjoy!**

**-_ShockScythe_**

* * *

Gwen, Zeke, and I walked to Kevin's house, talking about the DNAliens, "I don't know what they could be planning," I said, rubbing my temples, "They've been popping up all over the place and we don't know why." Gwen nodded, "I know. They're probably part of the alien conspiracy Grandpa Max was investigating." Zeke walked a little slower, trailing behind while we continued to talk. Then, she said, "Do you guys always talk about this stuff?" I looked back at her, "Oh, yeah, I guess." She sighed, "Why? Why don't you talk about normal stuff?"

"It's kinda hard for us to talk about normal," Gwen said, "I mean, I have my power and Ben has the Omnitrix." Zeke reached forward and grabbed Gwen's arm just as she tripped on a crack, "Still, it has to suck to only talk about bad guys and stuff." Gwen straightened, "It can. And thanks." I smirked, "On a much lighter note, Gwen, was it really necessary to bring him _homemade_ chicken noodle soup?" She turned red, "Why? Is it too much?" Zeke laughed and started up the driveway, walking up to Kevin's front door, "Just a little." She knocked. There was no answer. I raised an eyebrow and knocked as well, "Kevin?" When there was no reply, I started ringing the doorbell like there was no tomorrow. Gwen swatted at my hand, "Ben, stop that! You're probably giving him a headache."

"Why won't he answer?"

"Maybe he's sleeping," Zeke suggested. My eyes narrowed as I looked at the door, "Maybe not." The wood of the door was rotted and steam seemed to be seeping through the cracks of the doorway. I kicked the door down. Gwen gasped, "Ben! Why'd you do that?!"

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" Zeke asked, sticking her head inside. Steam filled the dark house. A type of purple and green fungi was growing on the floor and walls.

"Kevin?!" Gwen called, the container of soup falling to the floor. Zeke stepped inside, "Let's hurry up and find him." I nodded and followed suite. Gwen was a little more hesitant but did the same. "It's blocking the door to his room," Zeke announced. I turned on the Omnitrix, "Nothing Goop can't handle." I slammed down on Goop's transformation and felt my body melt into a puddle of green goo. My Anti-Gravity Projector came around to gather up my body and, as soon as I took shape, I shouted, "GOOOP!" Then, the Anti-Gravity Projector threw me onto the fungi blocking Kevin's door. It sizzled and melted away. Zeke kicked the door down. "Kevin?" Gwen called again. A groan came from his bed. His face was deathly pale and something was growing on the side of his face. He forced his eyes open, "Gwen..? Ze? Ben? What are you guys doing here…?" I shrugged, "Oh, you know, just thought we'd stop by and see how you were feeling. So, how are you feeling?"

"Terrible… It's cold in here…"

Zeke wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, "You sure? It's like a sauna in here." Gwen felt his forehead, "You're burning up." She tilted her head, "You poor thing. You must be really sick." Zeke frowned and threw her hands up, "Or, you know, he's surrounded by giant freaking mushrooms!"

"Mushrooms..?" Kevin asked, propping himself up on his elbows. When he saw the fungi, his jaw dropped, "When did this happen..?!"

"How long have you been asleep?" Gwen asked. "I went to bed on Tuesday," he responded. I looked at him, "Uh…It's Thursday." His jaw dropped then closed, "That still doesn't explain how these mushrooms grew in my room…" Zeke poked one of the mushrooms with a coat hanger, "They're obviously not normal mushrooms." I nodded, "Let's get Kevin out of here. Who knows what these mushrooms are doing to him." Gwen and Zeke nodded and lifted Kevin out of the bed. As I lead the way out, I'm sure I saw the fungi moving.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" I asked Kevin from the backseat. He looked back at me tiredly through the rearview mirror, "I'm sick, Tennyson. Not dead. There is no way I'm letting you drive my car." Zeke leaned back with her hands behind her head, "Then you should let me drive. I'd probably do a better job."

"You're too young!"

Gwen stared at Kevin with concern, "That thing on your face is bigger…" He glanced at her, "Yeah, so?"

"We really need to get you to a hospital."

"Working on it."

I glanced out the window, "Uh, guys?" Zeke looked at me, "What's up?"

"Where is everyone?"

She and Gwen looked out the windows, "There aren't very many cars out. And no one is on the sidewalks. Or inside the shops." Kevin's car came to a sudden stop, throwing everyone forward. I hit my head against the back of the passenger seat, "What the heck, Kevin?" I demanded, rubbing my forehead. He pointed ahead weakly. A group of people were slamming their fists on a car, trying to get in. Gwen leaned forward, "What are they doing?" Zeke grabbed Kevin's seat, "Let's not stick around and find out. Look!" Someone looked at us. Their mouth was opened slightly, drool dripping from their lip, and had dull black eyes. Growing on the side of their face was some rusty red colored fungi with dark violet spots. Kevin's eyes narrowed, "That kinda looks like the thing growing on MY face." Gwen looked back at me and Zeke, "We should help them."

"No we shouldn't!" Zeke exclaimed, her eyes wide, "Kevin, drive!" Kevin slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and drove the car around the horde of sick people. I looked her, "What was that for? We could've helped them." Kevin glanced back at me, "No way. That thing started to get bigger and the person it's infecting ran at us. These people are nuts." I pointed at the fungi growing on his face, "And what about you? You have the same thing on your face." Zeke's scarf started glowing red. Gwen raised an eyebrow and looked ahead, "Stop the car!" Kevin obliged, bringing the car to a screeching stop. In the middle of the rode in front of us was a tall, thick stemmed flower with dark purple petals that had yellow pores littering its surface. Large hordes of people surrounded it, turning at the sound of Kevin's car. Gwen leaned forward, "Mom?! Dad?!" Sure enough, Uncle Frank and Aunt Natalie were among the hordes, fungi growing on their faces and arms. Kevin growled, "Anyone up for a salad?" Gwen looked at him, "We can't hurt them…"

"You can't. I have no problem with pounding a few people."

I nodded, "Kevin's right. Besides, this may knock the fungi right off of them." She frowned, "But what if you seriously hurt someone?" I turned on the Omnitrix, "What if that thing, whatever it is, hurts them even more?" She fell silent then sighed, climbing out of the car. Zeke and I followed her. Zeke turned to me, "Do you have an alien that can control plants?" Gwen frowned, "They aren't plants. And no fire!" I pouted as the hordes advanced. Kevin absorbed his car, "Hurry up, Tennyson." The metal on his face was dark violet instead of green. He punched an infected person in the face, "Pick an alien and start kicking butt." Just as I was about to slam down on the Omnitrix, Zeke's scarf glowed brightly. She let out a cry as the scarf lifted her off of the ground. "Zeke!" I shouted. Black ribbons burst out of the scarf and wrapped around her, encasing her for a moment only to melt away, leaving her as her ninja self. She dropped to the ground, her eyes wide. I knelt next to her, "Are you okay? What just happened?" She shook her head, "I don't know… And I'm fine." I looked back at Gwen and Kevin who were holding off the infected. Then, I slammed down on the Omnitrix's dial, "Echo Echo!"


	3. Chapter 3

I split up into 10 copies and charged at the infected, letting out a resonating scream. Kevin seemed to be enjoying himself, "And I don't like you," he said, punching someone in the face, "Or you." Down went another, "I REALLY don't like you." Gwen was a little more reluctant but, in the end, started taking down waves of infected with spells. Zeke didn't attack anyone but kept nimbly avoiding their attacks so that they started attacking each other. I took a deep breath and froze before I could scream. Julie limped towards me with her hands up, fungi growing on her face and legs. I backed up slowly. She, like my parents, was someone I couldn't possibly bring myself to hurt even at a time like this. Suddenly, Zeke came out of nowhere, kicking Julie in the face and sending her into the oncoming horde, knocking a few down in the process. I stared up at her with wide eyes. She looked down at me and said, "Oops. Let's hope I knocked the fungi off." I frowned, "You totally wanted to do that!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Suddenly, Kevin cried out and fell to his hands and knees, gasping for breath. We ran over to him and Gwen threw up a shield. I went to put a hand on his shoulder when he groaned, slowly lifting a hand, "G-get away from me…!"

"Kevin?" I asked, taking a step back. His body shook as a low growl rumbled in his throat.

Zeke picked me up and grabbed Gwen before jumping over Kevin as he lunged forward. She dropped me and set Gwen down gently, "Ben!" she shouted, "Blow him away!" My copies came together and formed a circle around him, "Wall. Of. Sound!" Sound waves brought him down to the ground, screaming. Gwen ran towards me, "Ben stop it! You're hurting him!" Zeke grabbed her shoulder, "He's gone. We'll have to fix him later." Gwen fell silent. Escaping from the yellow pores on the giant flower's petals were green clouds. Gwen started coughing violently, grabbing onto Zeke for support. I regrouped and ran over to her, "You okay?" She shook her head, "That flower…" She coughed again, "It's the cause of this…" Her eyes became dull as she looked at me and Zeke, "You guys go."

"What..?"

"Go! Take it down before everyone in Bellwood becomes infected…!"

In a flash of green, I was human, "But Gwen… We can't leave you like this." She shoved me in the chest, "Hurry up, Ben..! For all we know… this could become permanent if it isn't stopped. Mom and Dad will stay infected. Kevin, too." I glanced back the slowly regrouping horde, "And Julie…" She nodded, a little purple mushroom growing on her neck, "Go… I'll keep them busy long enough to let you get close…"

"Gwen… I still can't leave you…"

She looked at Zeke, "Then you go, Ze." Zeke sighed and pulled out her sword, "Alright. I'll see you when I see you." I looked at her as she turned away, facing the advancing horde. "You coming?" she asked. I looked at Gwen for a moment then nodded, "Yeah, I'm coming."

"Then stay behind me." Then she charged.

We ran straight into the horde. Zeke kept striking them with her sword, somehow only hitting the fungi and knocking them off balance. Gwen then shot incredible waves of magic at the horde, forcing them to focus their attention on her. We were in the clear. Just as we got close to the stem of the flower, Kevin came out of nowhere, swinging a mallet at Zeke. She moved to block but was too late. The hit sent her flying into the stem. I ducked under another one of Kevin's attacks and ran to Zeke who was getting to her, stumbling slightly, "Okay, OW." She looked back at Kevin who walked slowly towards us, "He's actually dangerous." I couldn't help but laugh, "Don't tell him that when this is over. He'll get mad and accuse you of thinking that he's weak."

"You said it, not me."

She handed me a metal ring, "Try to get close enough and stick this in the fungi. I'll work on breaking in." I nodded and took the ring from her. Then I turned on the Omnitrix, "Now which alien would be best?"

"Don't use an alien."

"Why?!"

"He knows your aliens. You don't usually fight as yourself."

I frowned and started towards Kevin, "If I get hurt, you're buying me a month's worth of smoothies." She chuckled and started swinging her sword into the stem, "Deal." I jumped to the side to avoid being smashed by Kevin's metal mallet hands. He turned to look at me, "_Would you really want to hurt your friend?" _he asked. It wasn't Kevin's voice. It sounded like- "Addex!"


	4. Chapter 4

He chuckled, the mallets returning to normal hands, "_You are very smart, Benjamin. I'm surprised you figured it out so quickly."_ I frowned, "Then you should've kept your big mouth shut." We began circling each other, "So this was your doing?" I asked. He nodded, "_Glorious, isn't it? The virus I found while traveling is very impressive when used on humans._" I glanced back at Zeke. There were hardly any marks on the stem and I could tell she was getting annoyed. Addex/Kevin laughed. His hands formed into giant blades and he ran at me, swinging wildly. I jumped around him, barely avoiding the sharp blades. At one point, I got close to the fungi on his face. I slapped him on the cheek with the ring in my hand, "_Puny being! You dare slap me?" _He slammed his elbow into my stomach and sent me back, unaware that the ninja ring was stuck in the fungi on his face. I fell back and against Zeke's legs, causing her to stumble forward, "Uh… Now what?" I asked. She looked back at Addex/Kevin then grinned. The ring glowed bright red then exploded, releasing dark red flames. I stared in shock. Zeke swung the sword straight through the stem, "Alright, let's go!" She helped me stand and we ran into the flower.

For some reason, the flower was hollow on the inside. We walked around, "Really?" Zeke asked, "This is all Addex's fault?" I nodded, "Though I don't know why." We walked up a flight of root stairs to the actual flower. I turned on the Omnitrix, "Which alien do you think I should use to take this thing down?" Zeke didn't answer. I looked at her. Her eyes were dull and she stumbled back, a head on her head. I grabbed her arm before she could fall, "Ze? Are you okay?" She nodded weakly, "I just…need to sit down…" She coughed violently, her eyes squeezed shut. My blood froze, "No… Zeke…" I grabbed her other arm and looked her dead in the eyes, "Fight it, okay? Just hold on a little longer, we're almost done." The red of her suit glowed faintly and I saw the suit begin to rip away. She looked up at me, "You've got this… Just take it down and there you go." Her suit was gone now and I could see unnaturally large clusters of fungi on her arm and neck. These clusters were bigger than Kevin's or Julie's. Then it hit me- "You were fighting it the entire time."

"Was I..?"

I watched as her green eyes turned black. I let her go and switched through the transformations, "Goop will finish this." I slammed down on the dial, "GOOOP!"

I oozed all over the inside of the flower, melting everything I touched. Suddenly, something grabbed my Anti-Gravity Projector, stopping me, "_I am quite impressed, Benjamin," _Addex said as Zeke, "_I never would have guessed that someone like you would last this long."_

"Wow. I'm offended."

Addex/Zeke tightened their grip on the Anti-Gravity Projector_, "You'll get over it."_ It sparked and cracked. They released it and its pieces sunk into the goo that was me. They could have taken the Omnitrix from me; it was just sitting there. Instead, they turned away. Zeke let out a faint cry and went limp, falling in a heap beside me. A shadow straightened in the place she had just been, "Ah, I was afraid this might happen."

"What?" I asked, my voice cracking as it emanated from the broken Projector. The shadow turned to look down at me. I could see red eyes, "The virus defeated the Ninja. I thought I'd be the one to destroy them." I rolled my eyes, "Mind telling me why you infected Bellwood?" He sighed, "It was just an experiment."

"You didn't want anything?"

"No, nothing."

"Then cure everyone!"

He laughed, "Why would I do that? It'd be nice to have a planet that's inhabitants existence isn't completely pointless."

"How come I haven't been infected yet?"

"Your aliens have different immune systems. In your alien forms, you were able to fight off the virus."

While I had been focused on Addex's shadow, I didn't notice the black strands that wrapped around Zeke's right arm, lifting it, and reached for the Projector.

I burst up in a wave of green goo and burned through the shadow. Addex screamed loudly and I continued melting everything. The flower shook and began to collapse inwards. "No! You ruin everything! Without the flower…"

"Everyone will be cured?"

He roared in anger and a wave of black shot straight up, breaking through the top of the flower. I looked around at the crumbling flower, "We gotta go." I formed a ball around Zeke and bounced right out of there just as it collapsed completely. I bounced towards Kevin's car. Both Kevin and Gwen were waiting for us. I took a normal form, holding Zeke in my arms, "How are you guys feeling?" Kevin closed an eye and rubbed his head, "I've got a killer headache." Gwen smiled, "I knew you guys could do it." She paused when she saw Zeke, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be okay." I stopped and looked around, turning human, "Where's everyone?" Kevin smirked, "Just before they were able to make sense of things, Gwen and I got them out of the area so that they don't ask questions or freak out when they saw the flower." I smiled, "Wow. Nice job, guys."

"Do you know what caused this?" Gwen asked. I frowned, "More like _who_. Addex." Kevin raised an eyebrow, "That weird guy with the black goo that wants Zeke dead?"

"Bingo."

"Well, isn't that a big surprise."

"Sarcasm?"

"Duh. Get with the program, Tennyson."

Zeke began to stir in my arms, forcing her eyes open, "Ugh… Why does my head hurt so much..?" I smirked and set her down, "Probably because you were thinking about how much my month's supply of smoothies is gonna cost." She raised an eyebrow and held my arm as she tried to stay upright, "Did you get hurt against Addex?"

"He broke Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector!"

"And did you get hurt?"

"He elbowed me as Kevin! Kevin hits hard either way!"

"I'm flattered," Kevin commented, climbing into his car. Zeke smirked, "I'll buy you smoothies for a week. Deal?" We walked towards Kevin's car and she continued to hold my arm while we discussed my smoothie reward.

* * *

**Ah, yes. Smoothies are the best form of reward for anything and everything :3**

**I hope you guys are enjoying my Ben 10 Alien Force fanfiction series as much as I am. If you are, and if you aren't, I'd appreciate some feedback.**

**WELP!**

**I will see you all later!**

**-_ShockScythe_**


End file.
